The present invention relates to apparatus for inspecting motor vehicles, and more particularly but not exclusively for inspecting public vehicles and motor lorries.
The Roads and Traffic Authority of New South Wales, Australia, conducts six-monthly and annual inspections of public vehicles (buses, taxis, etc) and heavy trucks respectively, together with random roadside monitoring inspections. These inspections are essential because of extremely poor maintenance of heavy vehicles when inspections are not conducted, and the involvement of these vehicles in fatal and serious crashes. Random and annual inspections have been proven effective in greatly improving heavy vehicle safety maintenance. There is growing interest in, and acceptance of, the need for random inspections of heavy vehicles. This is not only occurring in other Australian states, but also in Europe and in the United States.